Talk:Satyral
__TOC__ =Testimonials= *Just solod this as BLU70/NIN35, not too hard fight, put up typical buffs (metallic body, cocoon, zephyr mantle, refueling)(had auto refresh and acc bonus trait set) and popped it... fight went very well until about 25% it petrified me and got me from full to red hp before the petrify wore off.. luckly headbutt>utsusemi>headbutt>magic fruit helped me sort the rest of the fight out.. overall not too hard if you dont get petrified.. traded Corsette +1(for my bst) got AGI-1 INT+1 MND-1 -- Raidon of Ramuh *Solo'd by PLD75/SAM35. Spawned with Disease effect on attacks. Had seemingly very low defense, but high attack power, evasion, and accuracy. Third Eye went down fast with him not missing. Flash lasted about 2 seconds. Spinning Slash did upwards of 900 to him, taking out 1/3 his HP. Got +1 INT and +4 water resist on my Royal Knight's Breeches on Iceday night! -Stephano, Bismarck --Stephanox 19:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *Duo by PLD75/WAR37 and THF67/NIN33. I could have done this alone as pld 75. Dropped one cure IV, sentinel, and reprisal. Died with 2 dancing edges and 2 vorpal blades. Spawned with Enaero on his attacks. No other effects visible, also didn't silence me. Augmented Sun Ring with +9 fire resist in addition to the native +7. -Stephano, Bismarck server *Soloed by BST71/WHM33 very easily. Just popped CC and attacked. *Soloed by NIN75/WAR37 with little difficulty. Manticore's accuracy was fairly high with haste gear on and Yonin active. Augmented Sniper's Ring with STR-1 DEX+2 AGI+1. Moon phase at 17% Waxing Crescent, Darksday. *Soloed successfully as RDM75/NIN37. Cakewalk. Stopped using shadows since they weren't necessary at all(hit for 30-70 dmg with phalanx and 300ish DEF.) Satyral had a quite potent Slow effect added to his attacks, I found myself attacking a lot slowlier than usual. I believe all enfeebles stuck well (BioIII , paraII , slowII , poisonII). Traded a phalanx ring; got augmented with lightning +12 and fire +8.--Nunzio81 17:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT : soloed again. this time it had en-poison for 18/tick , and it was as easy as the previous time. i was RDM/BLU , vorpal blade hit for 600 and more, with phalanx, no food, and cocoon up (520 defense) it could barely hit me for above than zero damage. seems to have poison resistance since out of 5 casts of poison II , none was able to stick. (had no enfeeb gear on me though). Traded lightning bow which received STR+1 DEX-1 AGI-1 --Nunzio81 21:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by 75BLM/RDM with no problem. Traded Neptune's staff and gained +16 water resist. Sleep and Gravity both land with no problem. Has less than 4861 hp. Killed on Earthsday, First Quarter Moon (40%) in double earth weather. Alatar Titan 01:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Soloed by 73Drg/36Whm with AF helm and wyvern mail, on lightsday waxing cresent 33%. traded fang earing and got Dex+1 the mobs bard spells didnt seem to do much damage however its sleep stuck 90% adding free hits for him. *Soloed by Killthestory of Ifrit as 75RDM/37NIN. Just bring Echo pots because the Silence is Very effective. Dropped me from 100% to 15% before it wore off. Traded it my Dark Staff and got Resist Paralyze +1. *Solo'd on 75Rng/Sam Meditate before the fight, pop a blink band, seigan/third eye, traded item. Sidewinder > Barrage > sidewinder > EES should kill it(log showed 4509 dmg with a paltry 173 barrage), if not u still got third eye and just TP to 100 for another sidewinder.took maybe 200 pts of dmg. Fire staff got resist gravity +1 *Soloed 75THF/NIN with moderate difficulty, accuracy high even with capped evasion. Bloody bolts hit for maximum of 50 HP. Woodsman ring augmented STR+1 DEX-1 AGI-1 on Darksday, Waxing Gibbous 86%. Orodruin-Siren ** Did again, this time spawned with blaze spikes. Had considerably less DEF and ACC than first time. The usual random stat/buff generator. Augmented Eris' Earring Attack +1 Wind +11 *Soloed easily by 65 DRG/BLU. Spike Earring came away with MP+5, Earth +10. * Duoed 66 BST/WHM and 75WHM/BLM Using CC and Doing debuffs on NM. IT also had Additional Silance damage On me which was kinda sad.. He also had Shadows up when spawned Very Easy i prolly could of solo'd this NM (the BST) but brought WHM in case... Light Staff attack +2 was the effect i got yay!! *Soloed very easy as 75 SMN/WHM. Put up Stoneskin, traded item, summoned Garuda, 2 Predator Claws and done. * After the day i done this for my Light staff I done this for my Fang earring Like i said " He also had Shadows up when spawned Very Easy i prolly could of solo'd this NM" I tried just that summond CC make sure i had RR and Refresh up (from book of corse) /whm in case Stoneskin in case your Pet WILL die if you use CC without Food (me) i was 66BST/32WHM I Think my Patroclus's Helm really saved my butt... My effect is posted bellow * Soloed as 75 DRG/BLM (ice spikes and warp). Started with 100tp+ and Penta for 1500 he started to hit me hard (100-150) but used no TP moves before I had 100tp again. Another 1500 penta killed him. Very easy, scutum traded (see below). IrmaVep 15/11/09 * Very easy solo as MNK75/NIN37. Went into the fight with full TP and didn't need to use shadows. Spawned with an added Disease effect. Seems to hit fairly hard sometimes. First Deadly Hold hit me for ~440 damage and the second hit for ~250. Took two Asuran Fists to kill. *Just fought this guy as 75THF/NIN in evasion gear with blind bolts and he didnt miss me once, had very high ACC. Evasion may have been low also since I landed every shot, Blind/Acid/Bloody with no food on. Bloody bolts saved my life. Firesday First Quarter Moon(48%). Got +4 +4 Resist Slow+1 on Shinobi Hakama Possible Auguments * Shinobi Hakama : +4 +4 Resist Slow+1 * Silk Headband +1: -1STR, -1DEX, +1AGI, +14 * Silk Headband +1: +1 Resist Silence, +18 * Eris' Earring: -1STR, -1DEX, +1VIT, +11 * Drone Earring: +6 * Dark Staff: +1 Resist Blind * Dark Staff: +2 Attack * Earth Staff: +1 Resist Stun * Eris' Earring: HP+7 MP-7 AGI-1 MND-1 CHR+1 * Eris' Earring: Attack +1 +11 * Spike Earring: +9 * Corsette +1: AGI-1 INT+1 MND-1 * Sun Ring: +11, +10 * Sun Ring: INT-1 MND+1 CHR-1 * Brave Belt: +5 * Light Staff : Attack+2 * Fang Earring : STR+1 DEX-1 VIT-1 Evasion+2 * Pluto's Staff: +15 * Scutum: +3, Resist Gravity +1, +3STR * Jujitsu Gi: AGI -1 INT +2 MND -1 * Courage Ring: Attack+1 +3 * Brigandine +8 Ranged Attack+3 on Lightsday First Quarter Moon 43% * Haidate +9 AGI -1 INT -2 STR +1